Picking Up The Pieces
by The-Frozen-Snow-Queen
Summary: Elsa has saved summer, Anna has thawed, and the sisters are now free to be together. Everything seems great. However everything is moving too fast for Elsa, who still feels as brittle as ever as the reality of what almost happened sinks in, she can't do it alone anymore, but now she doesn't have to. (Collection of One-Shots, Elsanna, sisterly)
1. Picking Up The Pieces

**Hi guys, well this is my first story and it's inspired by the most amazing drawing ever (so check it out:** post/72650274516/anna-did-i-kick-you-in-my-sleep-again-im-sorry**). Anyway this was because of that and I wanted to try my hand at seeing if I could get a feel for Anna and Elsa's voices respectively to see if I had a chance of doing anything successful with them in the future so feedback, good or bad, is greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Night broke softly over Arendelle as the las tiny bits of ice quietly melted, the only evidence of Queen Elsa's icy storm now just small puddles on the grounds around the castle. The air was warm and serene as fireflies danced. However, much as she struggled to, Elsa could not feel that same calm inside of her. Since Anna had thawed, she hadn't let go of Elsa for one second, not that Elsa was complaining. Although eating and changing did prove interesting with one arm trapped by her overjoyed sister. As the sun had set, Elsa watched with amusement as Anna nodded off for the third time while trying to finish dinner.

"Anna," came Elsa's gentle voice, startling the younger girl awake.

"Wha-?" she blinked sleepily, still looking for danger, and her hand tightened around Elsa's.

"It's been a, ahem. A long day," said Elsa, forcing her voice not to crack as a flash of Anna frozen lit up her mind's eye. "Why don't we call it a night?"

Anna shook her head hard, pigtails whipping about. "No."

"But you're tired."

"No I'm not."

"Then why are you falling asleep in your food," asked Elsa, slightly irritated but still so glad to be here that she didn't mind Anna's stubborn streak.

"I wasn't," Anna said simply.

Elsa made a noncommittal sound and moved to stand but Anna cried out.

"No wait! I- I'm sorry I just.." Anna stammered and Elsa leaned in, eyebrows up and a sympathetic smile on her face.

"You don't want to be alone?" She asked in a low voice, away from the servants who lined the room.

Anna nodded, her cheeks starting to flush and her eyes growing misty.

"I'm just afraid that if I go to sleep that when I wake up.."she choked out, her voice breaking slightly.

Elsa's throat burned and she swallowed hard, before forcing a smile. "Well that just won't do will it? As my first act as Queen, I decree that whatever you want you may have," said Elsa, her back straightening as she attempted a regal posture.

"Very well your Majesty," said Anna, flipping her hair over her shoulders, "I demand a sleepover."

"Anna we already live in the same house," joked Elsa weakly, knowing what was coming.

"A sleepover in the same room. The same bed," Anna amended quietly.

Elsa sighed. It wasn't that she didn't want it. In fact she wanted nothing more than to hold her sister but the old fear crept back in. What if she hurt Anna when she was asleep? She couldn't control her powers completely if she wasn't even awake. What if Anna startled her awake, what if she had a bad dream, what if, what if...

The thoughts plaguing Elsa swirled in her mind, clouding her eyes to everything but fear. The temperature in the room dropped noticably.

Anna graciously said nothing about the change in weather, even though she must have notice for now her breathes were punctuated by tiny wisps of steam.

Gently rising and tugging on her sister's hand, Anna led the blonde down the hallways until they reached the familiar white door. Anna entered and began examining everything, after all, she had never been able to see what was inside and after all these years, her imagination had taken flight. Disappointed to find it was only a normal room, devoid of any snowmen or magic ice sculptures, she turned to pull Elsa through but stopped at the look on her face.

Elsa looked like someone had stabbed her and she doubled over, breathing ice crystals and gasping for air around the lump in her throat. This room held so much pain and heartache for Elsa, with the massive portrait of her father staring accusingly at her. Everything was just how she left it. Tears threatened to spill out, but Elsa froze them in her eyes, determined to be strong for Anna.

"Why don't we sleep in your room?" asked Elsa thickly, and she didn't need to say anymore.

They quietly retreated from the room and made their way back to Anna's room.

"Hey you know its funny," said Anna, starting to babble as she nervously glanced up at Elsa, trying to lighten the silence, "I used to walk this so much I counted the steps from here to my room and one time Kai interrupted me halfway through counting and I made him start over with me and it was really funny, but all the times I walked back to my room I never thought I'd actually walk back with you one time-" Anna clapped her free hand to her mouth and looked in horror at Elsa.

"NO no no I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that you know I-" Anna cast about for something, anything to say to combat that look of shocked sadness on Elsa's face but the damage was done.

"Elsa I'm so sorry," she whispered, her cheeks flushed.

"It's okay," Elsa said quietly, "I didn't think that would happen either."

The rest of the walk was spent in silence until they reached the door and went in. The whole room smelled like Anna and in spite of herself, Elsa felt a smile growing.

"Ah yay! See? Sleepover's are fun!" squealed Anna and ran over to her dresser, finally allowing the blonde her hand back but only as long as it took for her to change into a soft pale blue nightshirt and a pair of loose cotton pants that Anna had offered her. The redhead wore a similar outfit as they crawled into the massive four poster feather bed.

The effect on Anna was immediate and she stifled a massive yawn. The sisters laid side by side, staring at the ceiling with shoulders touching. Quiet ensued for the next few seconds before Anna broke it.

"This is nice," she offered, unsure of how to go about this whole "sleepover" thing considering that the last time she had had one was thirteen years ago.

Elsa hummed an affirmative but only because she didn't trust her voice. The awkwardness broke her heart anew and she longed for the days when this had come naturally, when they had been two halves of a whole. A family.

"Will you tell me a story?" asked Anna meekly, glancing at Elsa from the corner of her eye.

"Sure," wheezed Elsa, composing herself.

"Um, lets see. Once upon a time, in a far off land, there lived a girl, with hair like fire and eyes like the stars," Elsa began.

She wove the story long into the night, recognizing it as an anchor to sanity for her. Anna hadn't made it even halfway through before she had curled up against Elsa's side, one arm slung over the blonde's middle and her head nuzzled into the crook of Elsa's neck. Her slow, steady breathing was accompanied by soft snores here and there, and as Elsa wound down her story, Anna was out completely.

Silence filled the room as Elsa announced, "And they all lived happily ever after. The End."

She glanced down and smiled and her sister. The moonlight spilled through the open window and fell on Anna's sleeping form, reflecting off her white streak of hair. Elsas gently brought a hand around and fingered the soft lock, as her smile drooped. This was her reminder, her punishment to bear for a lifetime. And in trying to protect Anna from Elsa, she hadn't been able to protect her from anything else. How many times had she cried alone? How many times had she played alone, or ate alone? And how alone she must have been, being trapped in a block of ice. A prison of her own doing, because she was so stupidly selfless. She had almost died today and all the redhead had cared about was Elsa. Typical. Elsa half laughed and half sobbed. Anna sighed and moved, making Elsa freeze, locking her body into one position to avoid waking her, and it was all she could do. Tears welled up again for the umpteenth time but this time there was nothing left to block them with, no one to be strong in front of, no reason to stop. Every muscle in the blonde's body stood on edge, quivering as silent tears spilled out of her eyes and wet her hair and the pillow under her.

This must be what drowning feels like, thought the girl in passing, as she sucked in another breath and an involuntary shudder ran through her. She was so lost in her own world that she didn't notice Anna shift on the bed, her eyes screwed up so tight that she didn't see the younger girl leaning over her.

"Elsa," she said softly, as she cupped a gentle, warm hand to the older girl's cheek.

Elsa's eyes shot open, surprised to see Anna peering down at her, confused.

"Why are you crying?" she asked, alarmed. "Are you hurt? Hey listen if I kicked you in my sleep I'm so so sorry I thought I outgrew that I just-"

Anna was interrupted by Elsa lunging upwards and clinging to Anna with both hands, arms wrapped so tight that the redhead struggled to breathe, her back arching with the force of keeping them both off the bed in her crouched position.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I love you, I'm sorry," cried out Elsa, burying her face in Anna's shoulder.

The redhead shifted her weight to the side so she supported them on one arm and wrapped the other tightly around her older sister, holding all the broken pieces together.

"You don't have to be strong all the time Elsa," whispered Anna softly, her voice muffled by Elsa's hair.

The older girl's cold hands sent shivers down her spine but she ignored them. Gently she lower them both down back onto the bed and she pulled Elsa's face gently to her, letting her head rest on her chest, her heart thumping steadily.

"Hear that?" She said, stroking her sister's hair. "I'm still here. I'll always be here. Always."

They laid like that the rest of the night, Elsa breaking into pieces and Anna holding all of them and gently putting her back together.

As dawn broke, Elsa had dropped into a light sleep, still with her ear firmly pressed against Anna who was groggily running her fingers through the platinum blonde hair, constantly murmuring nonsense to soothe them both.

"Look Elsa," she breathed, as the sun sparkled on the bay that surrounded the castle, throwing up beautiful colours that painted the room.

"It's tomorrow. We made it."

* * *

**Well there you have it! Hopefully you liked it, and even if you hated it with a fiery passion, I want to hear from you! Again a special thanks to Wantstobuildasnowman on tumblr for the beautiful art. You guys should check out their page, it's fantastic! Thanks for reading this far!**


	2. Trade Troubles

**Well due to multiple positive reviews and pm's (thanks a billion you guys! You have no idea how encouraging that is) I've decided to make this a collection of one-shots centered around that one main theme. So here we go!**

* * *

"Your Majesty?"

Elsa snapped her head back from the window, sheepish. "Continue, sir." she said, attempting to keep an air of what she thought was queenly.

In reality, that mask barely hid the frightened new monarch below. She was so new to this and as if that wouldn't be hard enough for her, the fates had "graced" her with these powers that almost froze all of her realm's denizens. How they had not yet stormed the castle with torches and pitchforks spoke to their love of their monarchs. Even after all this, though shy, people still wished her well anytime she had to leave the castle. Of course they adored Anna, who had made use of her new found freedom by visiting all of the city, as a kind of missionary from Elsa. She never took a guard but why would she need one? And wasn't that the goal of every ruler? To walk amongst their subjects and never fear for their safety? It was only a dream for Elsa. She would always be a target. Which was why she needed to minimize it as much as possible. Which brought her back to the matter at hand.

"Well Your Majesty, thankfully only the first three feet of water froze over the fjord so it seems that the fish are still a viable source of trade. However the crops did suffer more. We have half of the wheat, and a quarter of most vegetables left so I strongly urge you to call upon our allies for a delayed trade agreement."

Elsa sighed. A delayed trade agreement would save them but it would leave them indebted to the country for the next five years, at least. She chafed under the idea of owing someone that much, and knowing that it was her fault.

"Thank you gentlemen, for your most valued opinions. I shall carefully consider your words and call upon you very soon. You may leave," she said, sweeping a gesture towards the door and giving a small nod as they bowed.

Once alone, she slumped against the back of her chair, sighing heavily. A few snowflakes drifted about the room and she attempted to calm down. They would get through this. They had to.

Knock knock kno-knock knock.

Elsa couldn't hold back the smile that spread over her face.

"Come in," she called, relishing being able to say that after all these years.

In swung the door to reveal a flushed face Anna, in a short-sleeved light green dress that didn't flare at the bottom, merely hanging and allowing her more freedom to move about. Her braids were thrown behind her and some hairs had escaped their confines. She was smiling broadly and barely managed a curtsey.

"Your Majesty," she greeted formally as she could muster.

Elsa saw it for what it was. A question.

"We're alone, its okay," she said, motioning for her to come in.

Anna smiled and bounced into the room, and plopping herself onto Elsa's desk, almost spilling her inkwell.

"So what has the best Queen ever been up to today?" Anna asked, as she began taking her hair down to fix her braids.

"Oh you know, just trying to save the kingdom from my wintery wrath before the real thing gets here." she said in a small voice, eyes not lifting from the papers she was holding.

"You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Beating yourself up," Anna said, taking the trade opinion papers gently from Elsa's hands. "You need a break."

"No Anna, I really don't have time for one," said Elsa, wincing at Anna's hurt face.

"But," she amended carefully," Maybe you could stay and help me? You are the princess and if something happens to me you need to-"

"Okay okay if it will make you stop talking about that," said Anna, shivering a little, and not because she was cold.

The redhead slid off the desk and into a chair, ready to be briefed. Elsa laughed a little and then began to explain their situation, while Anna still struggled with her braids.

"So that's where we stand," said the blonde, watching Anna.

"Hm," said the younger, failing again, she just flung her now wavy hair behind her shoulder.

"Oh come here," Elsa laughed, pushing her chair out from under her desk and turning sideways.

Anna jumped up happily and came to sit on the floor in front of the elder, with her back leaned up against Elsa's knees. Quiet filled the room for a minute as Elsa deftly pulled Anna's hair, shaping it into two perfect braids.

"Well," said Anna, breaking the silence, "This trade thing seems like the best idea. Why not do it with someone we trust? I mean yeah I get not signing one with the Weselton or the Isles but why not somewhere we have ties. You know we have family in Corona. Our aunt is the queen after all," said Anna simply.

Elsa yanked hard on the finished braid, ignoring Anna's surprised yelp. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that!? If Corona signed it we wouldn't owe them at all, we would be even!" said Elsa, her mind whirring.

"We-We would?" Anna asked, obviously not following.

"Yes!" Elsa said, cupping Anna's face with her hands as the younger turned to face her. "Don't you see? When their kingdom was in unrest because of Princess Rapunzel's disappearance, there were riots and border skirmishes by rivals trying to lay claim to the throne when the heir was gone. We sent troops! We sent troops and quelled the more dangerous threats to the King and Queen's safety! They owe us a debt, and now we can collect and it will benefit everyone! You are a genius, Anna!" Elsa was now louder and snowflakes danced about happily, bright purples and blues coating the room.

Anna was overjoyed, smiling from ear to ear as she stood, hugging her sister. She had helped. She had made Elsa this happy and it brought tears to her eyes. "I'm so glad to help," said Anna, her voice breaking a little.

Elsa, now more subdued leaned in closer to Anna, her hands still on her face. "You are very smart, Anna. You always help. Never forget who stopped me. Who saved us both," she added, staring intently at Anna.

Anna merely smiled, swelling with pride. She was capable. Her. The clumsy, awkward, freckled, younger sister had just possibly saved the kingdom. She was growing into her abilities as a ruler more slowly than Elsa was, but she now understood why.

Wrapped in her sister's cool embrace, she noticed how well she fit there. How Elsa was just taller than her and she could rest her head on the blonde's shoulder and lean into her. For too long she had idolized Elsa. She put her on a pedestal and strove to be like her, and while Elsa was the perfect Queen, Anna would never be Queen. She just needed to be herself. Because when the two were both individuals, they shone as a pair.

Standing there like that, it hit Anna. They fit seamlessly. When the two were halves not mirrors, that was when they were a whole.

* * *

**Thanks for reading again, everybody. Let me know how you felt about it and I hope you liked it! On a side note about Rapunzel's mom being Anna and Elsa's aunt, I saw them side by side and I couldn't help noticing the similarities and it fit perfectly for the story so yeah. Thanks again!**


	3. Healing

Awww I'm so happy! This story is big enough to get anonymous hate! I think I'm gonna cry. But seriously when I said tell me if you hate it, please tell me WHY you hate it. Just saying "It sux lolol!1!" isn't going to make it better or make me a better author. But I digress and here is the next chapter.

*****WARNING! SWEARING*****

* * *

The Princess of Arendelle awoke to a large peal of thunder and rain assaulting her window. Immediately she wished she could just roll over and sleep through this day. Today of all days.

'At least the weather matches the occasion for once,' thought Anna, woefully.

It had been only two short years since the incident. Today marked three. Three years since the ship sailed away, with Anna waving at the docks. Three years since it never sailed back. Since her parents never sailed back.

Already she felt hot tear threatening to spill out but she swallowed them, holding onto herself tightly as she dressed and braided her hair. The rhythm of dressing soothed her slightly in that she could allow herself to think of nothing while she did it, trusting her body to complete the familiar motions.

A soft knock floating through the room startled her out of her reverie.

"Princess Anna," a voice asked hesitantly outside the door.

"Yes?" she called back. She tried to speak again but her voice was too soft and wobbly. Lifting her chin she called again. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Your Highness," answered Kai, slowly, hesitantly. "I'm sorry to wake you but..." the voice trailed off, unsure.

Anna nodded, then realizing he couldn't see her, choked out, "Oh you didn't wake me. I've b-been up for a few hours."

"Yes ma'am." answered Kai quietly, moving away from the door.

Turning from her mirror when she could no longer bear the girl staring at her, she dragged herself to the door. With a heavy sigh and a heavier heart, she entered the world.

Servants were subdued, even more so than normal, all wearing black and ghosting silently around the halls. Most wouldn't meet her eyes but those that did merely offered silent apologies before dropping their heads and scurrying off. She noticed then, that all the servants seemed to be wearing larger clothes, and more layers. Anna shivered as she realized why. The entire castle was colder than normal, easily by twenty degrees.

Ducking back into her room to pull on her cloak, she began the trek to the dining room for breakfast. However almost without meaning to, she found herself in front of that familiar white and blue door. She knocked, with baited breathe.

Even though the coronation had been two weeks ago, Anna still suffered anxiety anytime she had to knock on that door, afraid that one day everything that had happened would turn out to be a dream and that door would remain shut.

No answer.

Anna knocked again, louder and with more feeling.

No answer.

Her breathing escalated and just as she was beginning to panic, she heard footsteps behind her.

"I'm out here, Anna," came a weary but welcome voice.

"Elsa," Anna sighed, turning in relief to wrap her sister in a one sided hug. Sensing it was not appreciated, Anna quickly withdrew and followed Elsa as she walked into her room and then through a narrow passage to her study.

The blonde collapsed into a high backed chair and Anna lightly sat on the small couch, back ramrod straight and radiating discomfort.

"So," Anna threw around for something to say,"where were you?"

"I visited the grave," said the elder through her hands that were currently the only thing supporting her head.

"Did you take a guard?"

"No."

"Well why not? It's dangerous to go alone. That's reckless even for you."

"I don't know," came the mumbled reply and Anna felt a spike of irritation flare up.

"I know you're hurting right now, believe me," began Anna, gently, "but please don't endanger yourself. I don't know what I would do if I lost you..."

Elsa mumbled something even quieter into her hands and Anna felt her eyes roll, her patience even thinner than it normally was for the redhead.

"Elsa, please don't start this again," pleaded the younger.

"What?"

"Shutting me out of how you feel."

Elsa's head jerked up and Anna could spy the look of anger flit across her face, only to be replaced by annoyance.

"Well if it were that simple then I wouldn't," she quipped, surprised at how raspy her voice was.

"It is that simple though," pried Anna," Just let me help you!"

However the blonde was resolute and nothing more came from her. Anna rubbed her fingertips into her temples, battling the oncoming headache and trying to soothe her ragged nerves.

"You are not some pariah who should be locked away for all time, Elsa. You deserve company too. You are my sister and the Queen and worth the time of-" Anna was cut off by Elsa's sharp reply.

"I don't want that, I never asked to be Queen. I never asked for..this."

Elsa's voiced was raised and her hands gestured around for emphasis. As her tone rose, the temperature of the room dropped and soon Anna could see her breath in front of her as little puffs of white. Undeterred, she continued.

"Well a lot of things happen that we don't want, but that doesn't mean that we can just fall apart or let everyone freeze to death in the castle."

Ouch. Anna sighed, already regretting saying what she did but it was too late and the words hung on the frosty air as she waited for a reply. Or to be shooed out which was much more likely.

"Well I'm sorry Anna," Elsa's sarcasm hitting the younger like a slap in the face, "But not all of us got the go out and learn about the world first hand. Some were trapped in here." Elsa gestured around angrily, sending irate snowflakes whizzing around.

Anna felt her already thin patience begin to fray dangerously. "You think my life was all fun and games and getting to explore where ever I wanted? You think I had friends at my beck and call, ready to play at the drop of a hat?" Anna sensed she was babbling and she needed to shut her mouth before something came out that she would regret.

"Well Elsa I hate to break it to you but since they died I spent every night and day outside that door. Eventually my "friends" stopped coming around."

"At least you had friends," quipped Elsa morosely, lost in her own sadness.

Heat flushed Anna's face as she stood, shoving the couch backwards so hard that it crashed into the corner table, shattering a vase and sending some books clattering to the floor. The combined noise startled Elsa, making her jump slightly.

"I would have thrown them away in a second if that meant I got you back! Maybe all you cared about was getting friends, but all I wanted was you!" Shouted Anna, tears glistening in her eyes.

Now it was Elsa's turn to shoot up. She smacked the palms of her hands hard on her desk, freezing the wood with a large cracking sound. "You think I didn't want to see you?! You think you know how it felt being locked up inside of here?!"

Anna felt a few tears roll down her face as she took a step forward. "No! I don't! Because you STILL won't let me in! For Fuck's sake Elsa! Trust someone for once in your life! Trust me!"

Elsa jerked back, her sister cursing was a rare sight and it was enough to bring her back to her senses. Drawing a ragged breath she pulled at the pieces of herself, trying to compose, trying to find something to say to end this before she became a danger to Anna again.

"Just..stop being so dramatic Anna," said Elsa, voice quivering.

"Then YOU stop slamming the door in my face!" came Anna's tearful reply, punctuated by hiccups as she tried to suck air in.

Elsa had had enough and her anger flooded back. But this anger was different. It was cold and it frightened her. She tried to stop her mouth before the words slipped out but it was too late.

"Stop being such a child," Elsa said, a note of condescension in her voice, "You have no idea what suffering is."

Anna snapped.

She felt her legs carry her forward to her sister. Elsa fidgeted, unsure of what Anna was doing.

CRACK.

The noise rang through the study and Elsa jerked back, pain seeping through her cheek as she cupped it. Anna still had her hand raised but it was no longer the open palm with which she had slapped her. It was a finger now, jabbed at her.

" I BURIED OUR PARENTS!" Anna roared now, tears freely falling.

" I never got to say goodbye!" Elsa yelled, faltering in the face of Anna's rage.

"NEITHER DID I!"

And with that she tore out of the arctic room and slammed the door hard.

Elsa let herself fall into her chair and weep. For her parents. For Anna. And for the struggles that even she didn't understand.

A few hours later as Anna was curled up in her bed, a soft knock again came from the door.

"Go away please Kai, I said I am fine thank you," said Anna, voice still muffled by the pillow that she had pressed against her face.

The door creaked open and a blast of cool air rushed in. Oh. It was her. Anna refused to change positions, still face down on the bed.

Quiet footsteps came across her rug and she felt the bed dip beside her as it took on another occupant. She was silent for a while, but Anna could hear the ragged breathing that meant her sister was crying. Anna felt her anger seep out of her, replaced only by a sense of overwhelming tiredness.

Finally, after a sniffle or two, the elder spoke.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. If I had, I never would have said that. I'm sorry for not being with you that day. I..." Elsa trailed off, at a lost for words.

Without moving anything else, Anna lifted up a hand and found her sister's face, gently cupping where she had hit her. Her reply was muffled but Elsa could still hear it.

"The past is in the past. You are here now. I forgive you. I'm sorry for slapping you."

Elsa leaned into her sister's warm hand, feeling the tears begin again. That was all she wanted to hear. Anna was too good for her and Elsa vowed to spend as long as it took to be that good for her sister.

"Thanks. I forgive you for slapping me...I kind of deserved it, didn't I?"

The was a sort of muffled snort followed by quiet giggles, that began the slow process of healing Elsa's heart.


End file.
